What a Sight
by Daughter of Chaos
Summary: Our Favorite half Saiyan seems to be having a problem... What will it take to make the world a clearer place for Gohan? G/V fresh. *Complete*
1. The Reading Folly

****

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and it's wild world of Character don not belong to me! I just take them and abuse them for a while, that's all.

****

Author's Note: Hello my fellow fans! Incase you haven't guessed, this story follows the series behind Mala in Se and Sunday Date. No, you do not _need _to read those stories before reading this, but it would make a few things a little clearer. Now then, I have to offer a quick thank you to all of those following this G/V series, I appreciate your loyalty and your wonderful reviews. I also have to note that for those who may have missed it, Sunday Date is out, but it is only a single parter. And my first ever romantic fluff… At any rate… Now then, on with another multi part for all you wonderful fans out there ^_^ Please, read, enjoy, and review!

****

What a Sight

The Reading Folly

Pulling the last book from his pastel bag, the student rearranged his texts by topic at the bottom of the locker. He had, after all, made to school early again. It was a nice change of pace from the rush he usually went through. As for his locker, well, Gohan enjoyed order by his very nature.

The populace of Orange Star High murmured and swarmed about him. The teen species that was his peer group all enjoying and going on about morning activities. Most were snacking on some food or another bought from the morning ala cart line the cafeteria offered. All was well at Orange Star. This was a good thing for Gohan, as life had been just a bit tedious lately.

True enough, it had been a month since that fateful accusation of murder, but it was still the talk of the town. And the four teenagers who were caught in the last trap set by the evildoer were finally getting a chance to be out of the high school social lime light. Gohan's proof of that was that he had not yet been bothered this morning with any stupid questions. Erasa had reveled in all of the attention and Sharpner to be sure had not been far behind her. Videl had dealt with it in the typically cold and detached manner she had perfected in her years of fame. The whole thing just made Gohan terribly uncomfortable. It was so much safer to play the 'nerd' in the corner.

The half Saiyan sat down before his locker, paging through an old calculus spiral note book and deciding which pages needed to be kept and which needed to be recycled. One of his fellow students, acquaintance more than friend, kicked Gohan's shoe as he walked by, grinning something about the lover boy being their on time for once. Gohan sighed. It looked like he was never going to be able to hide in his corner again.

Dating the most famous, most respected, and by the guys, most wanted girl in the school did have that effect on ones social life. It had also been a month since they had their first date. Gohan and Videl had celebrated that anniversary two days before. Somehow or another, in that same time period, they had become the most acclaimed and closely followed couple in the school. Seconded only by Sharpner and Erasa. That relationship had sprung up within the past two weeks. He knew all to much about it since Erasa had declared they were going to have to go on a double date.

And of course, they would all have to go to their Senior Prom together. Thank Dende that wasn't until the following school year.

Checking his watch, Gohan noted that he still had a few minutes before class and turned to pull out a history notebook for cleaning out. It was nearly the end of his Junior year, and Gohan had been told it was a good idea to start cleaning out the locker before the last day. His actions were halted as the word 'FIGHT' abruptly took up his entire line of view. Gohan swallowed hard and forced his eyes from her chest to the grinning face of his girlfriend. She knew her affect on him all to well. 

"Morning, Gohan." She took a moment to go from bending to sitting at his side, peering into the note book. "What are you doing? Homework?"

The demi-Saiyan smiled, wrapping an arm possessively about her waist. He was ever so glad for the quick healing work of his Saiyan genes as the recently broken left hand was now as good as new. "Good morning, Vidy. Actually, I'm just doing some spring cleaning."

"Cleaning? Gohan, Gohan, Gohan…. Unless I've miss read my calendar, which I haven't, then today is May 14th."

"Yes, it is. And…?"

Videl reached over and smacked her boyfriend's chest. "Don't play innocent with me, Birthday boy! Your mother told me last week when your birthday was and it's a good thing because you wouldn't have said a thing!"

Gohan blushed and looked back down to his notes. Actually, it hadn't occurred to him to say anything about it, it wasn't that important a thing in his mind. "I'm sorry, Videl. I hadn't thought…"

"As usual. Don't panic on me, Son Gohan, it's a typical male teenager thing. It gives you at least _one _normal quality. But, just because it's your Birthday, that doesn't excuse us from class and if you don't gather your books together, we're going to be late!"

Looking at his watch, the young man's eyes widened. She was right! He released her and stood to grab the rest of his books for first period and close the locker. Gohan then turned back to Videl, ready to escort her to class. Videl however had other plans. She smirked, stood on her tiptoes, and pulled Gohan's head down the slight distance that still remained between them. She then whispered in his ear, "I'll race you there, old man!" And with a quick kiss, be lined down the hall.

The half Saiyan took a moment, but followed shortly after. He took his seat beside Videl in the nick of time as the bell rang. Erasa and she had decided to switch seats earlier to sit closer to their boyfriends. Neither Sharpner or Gohan had argued that thought. Erasa smiled at his entrance and reached past Videl to tap his book with her pencil. "Happy Birthday Gohan! Videl told us. Your going to absolutely love what we all got for you." The blonde girl winked then, "but you have to wait until lunch."

Gohan blinked. "Thank you Erasa, I think… Uh, we?"

Sharpner leaned forward then, a casual look gracing his features. "Yeah 'we'. As in Erasa, Videl, and I. Don't look so shocked, someone might think you thought that none of us like you, Brains!"

The demi-Saiyan was caught between gratitude and embarrassment. "I, no. I know we're all friends, I just didn't realize…"

The blonde man snorted and rolled his eyes. "I was just kidding with you. Seriously though, Happy Birthday, Gohan."

The birthday boy relaxed and offered a genuine smile back to his friend. "Thanks, Sharpner."

Erasa eagerly took the chance to jump back into the conversation, "I have a great idea! After school today we should do that double date, to celebrate Gohan turning seventeen!"

Videl smiled then, picking up on Erasa's idea. "I think that would be a very good thing to do. But nothing too fancy, I don't feel like going home and changing first."

The blonde nodded enthusiastically, "All right. Then lets go matinee movies. 'A Youth to Save Us' is supposed to be out! It's supposed to be this weird twist on the Cell games where a little boy saves the world instead of Mr. Satan. Weird, huh?"

Gohan shared a look with Videl. The both laughed a bit nervously before agreeing with Erasa. The half Saiyan had not heard of that movie, but was defiantly interested now that it was mentioned. Erasa laughed too, but for other reasons. "Yeah, they say that the reporter who was there with Mr. Satan that day is the one who wrote it. What an imagination that guy must have!"

The history teacher, who had been ignoring the conversation to that point, had apparently had enough. "Miss Erasa! Is there something you would like to share with the class, or are you just talking to your friends about things that are not important again? If this is not a good answer, I _will_ move you this time!"

The blonde girl's eyes widened and she gaped for a moment like a fish out of water. And then she latched on to an idea. "I so do have something to share with the class, teacher! We were just discussing that today is Gohan's Birthday, and I think the class should sing Happy Birthday to him!"

All eyes in the room turned to Gohan, effectively stopping him from his slow slide under the desk. It was to much to hope he could simply disappear into the chair below him, or stuff those words back into Erasa's mouth. Gohan offered a nervous giggle and a tiny wave to his classmates. The teacher was in the process of getting over his shock the Erasa had actually come up with that good answer he believed she couldn't have. "Is that so? Well, I don't see why we couldn't take a couple of minutes sing to a birthday student. How old are you today, Mr. Son?"

Gohan was halted again in his slide below the desk. He had made it half way there this time. The girls in the room were giggling amongst themselves at the prospect, including Videl and Erasa. The guys were in to parties. One was with Sharpner, who smirked and decided this ungodly torment would be hysterical, therefore they'd go along with it. The other half felt sympathy, but would go along with the crowd. Gohan kept his eyes stoically on his books as he responded, "I'm seventeen, sir."

"Very good, son. Class, lets begin. Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you!"

Videl sang the tune loudly beside him, obviously enjoying his torment. She also placed a hand on his knee below the desk, stopping his escape all together. "Happy Birthday dear Gohan, Happy Birthday to you!"

The half Saiyan felt as if his face were on fire as the class broke out laughing at the end of the song. The teacher along with them. Videl gave him a quick hug. "See, your loved, Birthday boy!"

Gohan offered Videl a small smile, but made no effort to sit back up in his seat. It took a few moments for the teacher to get the room back under his control. The rest of the period passed quietly, aside from a few snickers that popped out from time to time. 

The following four classes before lunch each then had someone who knew that it was 'Nerd Boy's' birthday. And someone in each of those classes insisted to each teacher that he needed to be sung to. By the end of fifth period, Erasa, Sharpner and Videl were very nearly in tears from laughing so hard and Gohan felt that his face would never be the correct color ever again. Videl escorted him to the cafeteria smiling with his every effort to blend into the cement wall and metal lockers around him. Gohan couldn't believe it, no matter what he did, he couldn't avoid the well wishers or the smart asses of the school. 

And Gohan had the horrible feeling that the worst was yet to come. He began heading cautiously to the lunch line, trying his best to be unobserved. Videl, however, pulled him away from the food and off to sit him at one of the tables. The demi-Saiyan threw her a questioning look. "We got you something better than this school trash for your B-day, Gohan. We just have to wait a moment while Erasa and Sharpner go get it."

Gohan paled. "'Go get it?' What do you mean, what are they going for? You guys didn't have to do anything. I just…"

His babbling was effectively silenced as Videl covered his mouth with her own, pulling a long kiss from his lips. When she pulled back it left Gohan gasping for air. Once recovered, he looked down into her smiling eyes with a pout to do Goten justice. "That wasn't very fair, Videl."

"Maybe not, but it was effective."

A series of 'ohhhh's and 'ahhh's heralded the appearance of Erasa and Sharpner to the lunch room. Between them on a cart was a very large cake. Behind them came a following of students. They pulled to a stop before Gohan and Videl where Erasa leaned down excitedly. "Look, Gohan, we baked you a birthday cake! Me, Sharpner and Videl made it last night! I'd have candles on it, but the school doesn't allow any sort of fire."

Gohan looked between the smiling faces of his three closest teen friends and couldn't help but shake his head and laugh. "Thanks guys. I…. This is wonderful, Thank you!"

Sharpner nodded to him, "You'd better appreciate it, I did the writing."

The demi-Saiyan looked back to the cake and noted for the first time what was written. 'Happy Birthday Brains' was written in a neat hand across the chocolate surface. Gohan looked back to Sharpner before letting his head fall to the table in a fit of laughter. Friends like his… 

Videl grinned and pulled away from Gohan to jump up on to the lunch room table. "All right guys!" she yelled to the crowd of students that had gathered about in curiosity. "I know we've been singing about it all day, but who's up for one more chorus for the birthday boy?"

The bulk of the students laughingly agreed and Happy Birthday was sung once more. This time, Gohan had gotten away. Sliding beneath the table while the rest were singing, Gohan began crawling away going from under one table to the next. The escape was halted when a hand reached down and pulled Gohan forcefully from beneath his third table. Sharpner Hauled him out and with a grin and a wink turned back to the table where the rest of the students were trying to figure out what happened to Gohan. "Look who I caught trying to escape! Looks like Birthday Boy Brains doesn't want his cake, huh?"

Gohan couldn't manage to live that down for the rest of lunch or the rest of his day. By last period English, the half Saiyan was more than a little frustrated. It was in that mood that he snapped and yelled at a teasing guy in the row below. "Leave it alone all ready! I know it's my birthday, and so does everyone else in this school!!!"

The English teacher glared at his outburst. "Mr. Son, I take that to mean your volunteering to read! Page three forty, second paragraph and until I tell you to stop, young man!"

Gohan blushed and stood with his book. He deserved this. Holding the text out at arms length, Gohan began stumbling through it. He blamed his troubles on embarrassment.

* Quick note, I know that Gohan's Birthday is in May, as far as the 14th, I think I read that somewhere, but it's nothing official. Just sounded good to the likes of me.

* Also, I really am making a series of this, it seems! The problem is, any good series should have a name to cover them all, and I can't seem to think of a decent one. If any of you have any suggestions for a title, I'd love to read them! 

Thanks guys, 

__

Daughter of Chaos


	2. The Price of Pride

****

Disclaimer: Gohan, Videl, and their respective world do not belong to me. I'm just messing with their lives for the time.

Author's Note: Guys! Three reviews? What is this? I'm going to start feeling like I've lost my magic touch… Although, Miss Videl Son, I do see your point, the last part was rather pointless. It was a starter, a setting if you will. My first parts always turn out that way. The story does have a point though, you just have to get through all the fluffy, goofy stuff to get at it ^_^() Now then, Go ahead and have a read, and review! I need to feel useful here…

****

What a Sight

The Price of Pride

Storming from the classroom at the end of the period, Videl mulled her thoughts over. Gohan followed her quietly yet easily keeping pace while Erasa and Sharpner yelled from a way back for the first two to wait. Gohan, there was something very off with him. Something she had noted in times past, but had never mentioned. Something that was getting worse. 

Videl sought out her locker, opened it and threw her books in, before slamming and turning abruptly on her boyfriend. "Is this some sort of Macho thing, Gohan? This whole 'there's nothing wrong with me' attitude?"

Erasa and Sharpner had shown up then, slightly out of breath from the chase, wisely, they kept their mouths shut. Gohan though, was never known for his wisdom. "What are you talking about, Videl? I know I've made you mad again, but I don't understand what I've done…"

"What you've done? What you've done?!" Snagging a book from Erasa's arms, Videl opened it to a random page and fairly shoved it into Gohan's face. "Read that for me Gohan. I don't care where you start, just read."

"Haven't you heard enough of my reading, Videl?"

"No kidding, the way Brains stumbled through that last period I don't think you'd want to hear anymore. Unless you just like hearing him talk." Sharpner threw in.

Videl evenly ignored both comments, having not changed her stance or facial expression. Eyes locked on eyes, she and Gohan stood that way for a moment. The half Saiyan was the first to crack. With a sigh he set his own books on the floor and took the text from her hand. Videl grinned triumphantly, Gohan never could win these sorts of mental battles with her.

Folding both arms firmly beneath her breasts Videl watched as Gohan proceeded to hold the book out at arms length and squinting, begin to read. Or rather, stumble over the words and halt mid sentence to squint a little harder at some word or another. After about a paragraph, Videl pulled the book and her boyfriends arms down and gave him a pointed glare. "_That_, is what I'm angry about."

Erasa pouted then, taking her book back in a quick snatch. "That's not very nice, Videl, to be mad at poor Gohan because he isn't a very good reader."

The young miss Satan rolled her eyes, she really could not believe her group of friends sometimes. "Don't you get it, Erasa? This is the same guy who aced all of his entrance exams, who sleeps through all of the classes but always knows what's going on, and the same 'nerd' that has the highest IQ in Orange Star's history! Tell me then, how the hell he _can't_ read well?"

A warm hand rested itself on her shoulder and she looked back into the perplexed eyes of Son Gohan. "I can read just fine, Videl. I love to read…"

"If you love to read so much Gohan, than why are you struggling so hard to do so? It's not because your arms are getting shorter! Why don't you just admit that you need glasses?"

Videl watched as a myriad of emotions crossed her boyfriends face. Shock and question being top most amongst them. That was the good part about Gohan, while he would never be a good poker player, she would always be able to read him like an open book. The demi- Saiyan took a step back from the rest of the group to let Videl's locker support a portion of his weight as he looked up at his girlfriend with wide eyes. "Glasses? Do you really think I need glasses? But I've always had exceptional eyesight. I, I don't need glasses."

In a great exhalation, Videl let go of her anger. He wasn't trying to be a macho man. Gohan just really didn't know. She shook her head. Highest IQ and the slowest on the uptake. Placing a hand on his chest, Videl asked gently, "Then you tell me why you seem to be having all of these reading problems? Ever since you've started at this school, Gohan, you've always held a book out at arms length for reading. So, this had been a long time eyesight problem. I just think that maybe its getting worse, and your arms aren't getting all that much longer."

"I… No, Videl. I can see and read just fine. I'm just a little embarrassed today is all. You guys have made it a little hectic for me." He replied with a sheepish look and a hand behind his head.

Apparently feeling the need to stick up fro his fellow male, Sharpner nodded to Gohan. "He's right Videl. We have come down on Brains here kind of hard today. We all know he's never tolerated the spot light well, let alone on the poor bastard's birthday. Give it a rest."

Videl turned a frightening glare on the blonde male. They were all blind idiots. To even think of Explaining this away as embarrassment. Feeling the tension building, Erasa grabbed Sharpner's arm and began backing away. The halls were nearly empty now, as most of the students had all ready left the school. "Um, Videl? I think while you to are working this out, me and Sharpy are going to take off. Maybe we can do that movie thing sometime later. Bye!"

The two then went running off. Left alone with her desired adversary, Videl removed her hand from Gohan's chest, instead placing one on either side of him, effectively pinning the teen against the lockers. "Your not stupid, Gohan, I know that. Why can't you just fess up and take the facts?"

The half Saiyan shook his head and looked about to make sure they were alone. "Because… well… I'm half Saiyan. I've always been able to see far better than any of the humans I've known. Always. And a Saiyan's sight never fails!"

Videl chuckled lightly and pressed her body into his. "Your also half human. And humans are commonly afflicted with poor eyesight, birthday boy."

Gohan's arms again wrapped about her, pulling her if at all possible, closer. "I… I know that."

"You know that? Then why are you arguing me some hard?"

The young man shrugged. "Pride, I guess. Admitting that I'm loosing my eyesight, I guess that just kind of feel like I'm failing at something. Again."

"Then, you do know you have an eyesight problem."

"Yes." he snorted then, a wry grin creeping across his features. "I can't very well miss something like that, can I? I do love to read, but I haven't been lately. It's hard, and I keep getting this headache right behind my eyes. And things that are up close, they've been a bit more… blurry… than they should be."

Videl shook her black locks. "Gohan, you know this, you've known this for a while, but you let _pride_ get in the way of doing something about it? Your _eyes_ are failing you, that doesn't mean that _you_ have failed at anything."

That sheepish smile returned to the young man's features. "Your right, Videl. I guess I've been kind of foolish, huh?"

"Kind of?" she laughed and then something else struck her thoughts. "Erm, Gohan? Exactly how close are things getting blurry at? And am I one of these blurry things?"

The half Saiyan's face flushed a brilliant pink as he found some point on the wall over Videl's shoulder to be very interesting. "Uh, well…"

With a snort, Videl pulled back from her boyfriend and grabbing hold of his hand she began heading to the nearest exit. "That's it, Son Gohan, you are getting glasses!"

Her progress was stopped by one thing. Gohan hadn't moved, nor had he let go of her hand. She wasn't going anywhere. Videl turned and she knew that a dark look had come across her features. "Are you planning on arguing with me about this _more_?"

The demi Saiyan offered her a classic Son grin and a surrender gesture with his free hand. "No, no, Videl! But, I ah…" he pointed to the haphazard stack of books sitting forlornly on the floor. "I need to put my things away and grab my bag or Mom will kill me on sight."

It was Videl's turn to blush as she admitted to that tiny over sight. Taking care of those things, the two then escaped their daily asylum; erm, school. They went up to the roof where Videl began to take off and once again, Gohan stopped her. "Where are we going? The movie thing was canceled, and I only have a couple of hours before I need to get home. Mom apparently has something planned for me."

"That's fine." Videl stated, looking down on him from her in flight position. "We're going to your house anyway."

"Oh. I take it Mom invited you to the family party?"

"Yes she did, actually. But that isn't why were going there so early. We need to talk to her. You do, about setting up an eye doctor's appointment."

Gohan grimaced and jammed the little red button on his watch, setting off the transformation into Saiyaman. He then floated into the air to her level and silently caught her hand. Videl cocked an eyebrow at him. "What on Earth was that scared look for, Gohan?"

"My Mom. I don't think she is going to like this at all."

"May I say again Gohan, loosing your sight _isn't your fault_!"

The teen shook his head, sending the tails of his sash into a flutter. "Try telling that to Mom."

Videl smiled at the goofy guy she had taken as a partner and took off towards Gohan's home. "You worry to much, Mr. Saiyaman. Your Mom is a really smart woman, she'll understand if you only give her the chance."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Videl…"

*Plays the next episode music* Until I get a nice announcer back amongst my reviewers, I guess I have to do it my self. Ahem. And next time on What a Sight… Will Gohan survive his parents? His brother? Will he ever be allowed the chance to see his girlfriend clearly? And for Dende's sake, will he ever get a piece of Birthday cake? All in the next chapter… 


	3. Mother's Perfect Baby

****

Disclaimer: I in no way own, or claim to own the characters of DBZ. The spelling and grammer mistakes are all mine though ^_^

****

Author's Note: Well, here we go again! I know, it took me a while. I doesn't seem to me that all that many of you are still interested though. Ah. Who cares, right? This goes out to Perrin, Tupper, Goku's Daughter, and the rest of you who have bothered to show interest! Thanks guys! And, I promise, I'll get the next chapters out sooner. Enough of my rambling, go read, damn you! (And review? *_*)

****

What a Sight

Mother's Perfect Baby

Gohan trailed slightly behind his girlfriend on the flight home. Not far, as there hands were still caught together. He silently mourned the loss of his once good day. Despite what Videl thought, his mother would not like this idea. She always wanted him to be her 'perfect baby'. Dende forbid little mister perfect not live up to standards.

What the teen couldn't figure out was where exactly his day had gone wrong. Glancing at his leader, the demi-Saiyan felt as if a little invisible collar had been slipped about his neck. It was when she showed up that things had started going down hill that day. Damn. They were dating and she _still_ thought it funny to watch him writhe in torment. He had the feeling that was just a natural inclination for the young Miss Satan.

One that he found incredibly attractive, but at the moment, that wasn't the point.

Gohan knew that he was going to get home and be grounded, mothered into a gooey puddle, or killed on the spot. None of the respective thoughts encouraged him. Death was probably the best option of them. He gave a pitiful look to the back of Videl's head. It was a shame she couldn't see it as she happily lead him to his little house of horrors. 

Turning slightly to face the young man, Videl offered him a patient face. "Gohan, sweet heart. I know your paranoid about talking to your mother, but your dragging us down to a pace that a snail would laugh at!"

Saiyaman brought his free hand to the back of soft white sash as he grinned sheepishly back at Videl. She was, very right on that. "I uh… I'm just enjoying the scenery, and your company!"

"Bull. Yeah, tuff guy savior of the world and your afraid to face your mom about glasses. I swear, you entertain the strangest fancies about what will send your mom off on a tangent!"

The half Saiyan snorted. "She still thinks I'm an alcoholic. She's actually checked about an AA group."

Videl's flight faltered slightly. "Your kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not."

Videl tugged nervously at her ear for a moment. "Yeah, that's a little over kill. But, even Chi Chi has to know that is a voluntary thing, drinking. You don't have any control over how well you can see."

Gohan returned Videl's earlier patient look. She had only known him for a few months, and his family less time then that. She didn't know the amazing powers of Son Chi Chi and her abilities to jump to any conclusion. No matter how irrational. But Gohan was a bright boy and knew better than to argue the point further with Videl. 

Videl lead the rest of the trip in silence, and made no further comments on Gohan's pace. They slowed and made a light landing in the Son front yard to which Gohan was quick to remove his Saiyaman outfit. Fewer things to set her off meant a better chance of escaping this with out a headache. 

Watching as his girlfriend carefully schooled her features into a determined yet puppy-ish set, Gohan realized that he had effectively conveyed his parental concerns to Videl. She was leery about this too now. Unfortunately, a little thing like concern was not something to stop Satan Videl. Damn. With a quick intake of breath she pulled open the door and walked into the Son home, dragging the demi-Saiyan in behind her. 

They were met almost instantly by the woman Gohan most dreaded seeing at that moment. "Oh Videl dear, Gohan! You two are home earlier than I expected, I thought you might go into town and celebrate first. This is perfect though, we can have the cake sooner. Your father and brother have been picking at anytime I'm not looking and I'm afraid there won't be any left soon!"

Chi Chi walked briskly back to the delish creation she was cooking on the stove, stirring it as she continued her conversation. "I swear, those two are such pigs, and it's your birthday Gohan! What can a woman do though? Did you two have a good day at school today? I hope those teachers finally gave you the homework you need to be a successful scholar today, they're much to light on all of you students. If I were teaching there I…"

Abruptly the Son woman turned, brandishing her dripping wooden spoon at the two marauders nearing the enticing cake on the table. "Don't you do it Son Goku, Son Goten! I'll take you both over my knee and paddle your butts raw!"

The two in question smiled identically innocent smiles back at Chi Chi, hands raised in a surrender gesture. Gohan couldn't help but smile at their predicament, and the threat, and it seemed that Videl thought it funny as well since she made no effort to hide her own grin. His mother, apparently pacified, dropped the raging bull look. "That's better." She pointed with the spoon at the chairs about the table. "You two sit and behave yourselves! Supper will be done in a few minutes, and you _will _be eating that before the cake! Gohan, baby, you and Videl take a seat as well. If your father tries any more silly tricks with that cake I give you full permission to whack him with a chop stick!"

"Yes Mom." A quick kick beneath the table was Videl's reminder to him. "Uh, Mom I…"

The question was cut off when Goten over rode him. "Big Brother! Did you have a fun day at school? Did ya' get lots of presents?"

"I got a very nice cake and uh… a lot of birthday wishes."

Goku perked up at that. "A cake, Gohan? Wow!"

"Yup," smirked Videl, "Sharpner, Erasa, and I made it last night. And Mr. Popularity here had Happy Birthday sung to him _all day_."

Feeling that familiar burn coming back to his cheeks Gohan tried to stutter out something in self defense, but Videl happily ignored him. "By the way, Chi Chi, thank you for telling me when Gohan's Birthday was. Even today he didn't say anything to me about it."

Gohan ducked his head and looked at his girlfriend from the corner of his eye. "Ah, Videl, I all ready apologized for that…"

"I know and I've taken it." She winked at him and found his hand beneath the table. "Chi Chi, there is a reason that we came back here early."

Gohan cringed. Here it came, the end of his admit tingly short life. He thought he had done well in his seventeen years, seen the world, and beyond. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad? "What's that, Videl dear?"

"We need you to set up an eye doctors appointment for Gohan."

Silence slammed down on the room, all parties still. All eyes stuck to Videl as though she had grown a second, evil, head. Goku was the first to break it. "That's silly, Videl! Gohan doesn't need a doctor, he's not hurt."

"No, Goku sir. Gohan isn't hurt, the eye doctor will check to see if his eyesight is okay. Which, I know isn't."

Chi Chi moved over to the table, standing across from Videl. Her expression was carefully blank, her dripping spoon in hand. "What makes you say that my baby Gohan's eyesight needs to be checked, hmm?"

Cowering away from the warning signs, Gohan wanted to crawl under a table again. Videl was blissfully ignorant to what was about to happen here. "Well, ever since he started High School, Gohan has had to work at reading. Now it's getting worse. He really can't see well enough to read anymore and a good prescription would solve the whole problem."

Abruptly that wet wooden weapon was with in inches of Videl's nose as Chi Chi leaned confrontationally across the table. "Now you hear me, young lady! My little Gohan is a perfect reader! He doesn't have any eyesight problem, he's my son! And even if he did, my little Gohan would have told his mother about it right away! To be making up these fanciful stories, you ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

The young man in question cringed as his girlfriend stood up and took up the gauntlet that Chi Chi had thrown. "Let me tell you something, Son Chi Chi! Unless you forgot, your '_little_' Gohan is seventeen today! He's not so little any more! And as to telling you about it, I'm not surprised that he didn't if you react like this! He told me that you wouldn't approve!"

That stopped the raging mother in her tracks. She lowered her spoon and looked thoughtfully at her eldest son. "That would explain why your grades have dipped. Is this true, what Videl is saying?"

Swallowing, Gohan found the design of the plate in front of him to be very fascinating. He felt Videl squeeze his hand and admitted sourly that he needed that boost. "Yes Mom."

He looked up then and found that his mother's eyes had softened. "I see. Then I'll go ahead and call an optometrist after supper."

With that she turned and went back to her cooking. Gohan blinked. That had gone off better than he had thought it would. Small confrontations were rare with his mother, as she usually went for all or nothing. Not that Gohan was one to complain. The clouds in his day were breaking and a bright ray of sun shown through. And then a small voice spoke up.

"So, you can't see well, big brother?"

"I… guess not."

"Oh."

A hand snaked forth towards the cake. With lightening reflexes and a sharp crack of his chopsticks, Gohan nailed the small intruder. "Oww, Gohan! But you just said…"

"I could see that!"

Dinner went off with out a hitch. Chi Chi served a variety of family favorites, which stood no chance against those with Saiyan heritage at the table. Gohan however was still the gentlemen at heart and managed a fair portion out of the fray for Videl. Honestly, he feared she may loose a hand to his family; that would do horrible things to his self esteem.

The meal happily cleared from the table, two sets of eyes turned with a hungry vengeance on to the cake. It was rescued once again by the glare Chi Chi had patented for keeping her three boys out of trouble. She then handed her eldest the knife, as it was the birthday boy's duty to slice and hand out the cake. With a small grin, Gohan took the knife and cut the cake specifically so that the corner with the small frosting flower bouquet was first to be given. He gave that to Videl. After that he continued to hand out cake about the table until all had their first portion. 

After that first round, things got less organized. That was called free-for-all. Gohan smiled to himself. It was a good thing he had only planned on getting one piece of that cake. 

Table cleaned, dishes washed, Chi Chi did as promised and set up an appointment for the following Tuesday. Videl grinned at that. "All right. I'm going with him, though. To help pick out frames."

"Are you sure, dear? It's terribly boring to sit and wait while the testing is done."

Videl shrugged. "I'm in the middle of a good book that I can bring with."

"Well, that's fine with me then."

"Good. Next Tuesday it is then."

Gohan sighed. That was the end of one set of problems and the beginning of the next.


	4. Hey, Clear Eyes!

****

Disclaimer: I kind of hope you've guessed by now that I just don't own DBZ. REALLY! I just like to take that little hottie Son Gohan out on day trips ^_^

****

What a Sight

Hey, Clear Eyes!

Jet copter set on autopilot, Videl lost herself in her thoughts. True enough, she could have just flown herself from her home in Satan City to Capsule Corps in West City. She could have. Even with knowing how to fly, and being fairly proficient at it at that, there was a certain comfort in just driving her faithful jet copter. And, it gave her time to think.

The Son family had made a day trip to Capsule Corps. For a little friendly gathering. Bulma was apparently hosting a picnic of sorts for the group. She said it was because of the holiday, a small virtually unheard of holiday which only had the benefit of letting the students of the area out of school. Videl had a guess on what the real purpose behind this gathering was though. Bulma wouldn't say it aloud but she was absolutely curious about whether Gohan would have to get glasses or not.

And so were the rest of Gohan's friends. Videl laughed at the memory of the day before when Gohan told her of the plans.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

Gohan came running up to her locker before school. He leaned against one of the nearby ones to catch his breath for a moment. Videl just couldn't help her curiosity. "What on earth are you doing, Gohan? This has to be a new record on making it to school early!"

The demi-Saiyan offered her a crooked grin. "Good morning to you too. I flew as fast as I could, well, out of Super. I was hoping I'd catch you here before school. I tried calling last night, but your line was busy."

Videl shook her head at his half of an explanation. Catching the front of his shirt in her fist, Videl pulled herself up to catch his lips in a brief, but well meant kiss. "There, good morning! Now what is it that you in such a rush to tell me?"

"Tomorrow's plans have been changed a little."

"What? Don't tell me they've re-assigned your appointment date."

"No, no! That's all the same. But uh… could you meet me at Bulma's place before the appointment?"

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Sure, but what brought this on?"

Her half Saiyan boyfriend bent enough to let his head rest on her shoulder and sighed. From there he mumbled, "Bulma's throwing a party for the holiday. She invited everyone. And just happened to tell them all that I might be getting glasses that day. The only reason I know the last part is because Krillin called to offer me his condolences."

Videl smiled and gently ran her hand through his soft black hair while the other one patted his well muscled back. "Is that what has you so worked up? Oh Gohan, a get together is always fun. That, and the eye doctor's office is in West City anyway."

The demi-Saiyan groaned, turning his head so that he was muffled by her shirt. "My friends, Videl…" He wrapped his arms about her then. "They're going to eat me alive."

~*~*~End Flash back~*~*~

Videl shook her head again. Gohan just looked so cute while panicking about some family 'crisis' or another. To be fair, he looked cute no matter what he did, but he managed the most puppy-ish faces while despondent and confused. Heaven help her when he was both panicked and confused, as she then had to explain to him why she was laughing so hard.

Depending on how much his father's genes were showing through on that day, explanation could take hours.

Looking up from her reverie, Videl kicked off the autopilot as she spotted the familiar dome shaped building known as Capsule Corps. Easing the jet copter down, she made a light landing in the front yard. Jumping from its confines, she capsulated the vehicle, putting the capsule away for safe keeping, and made her way toward the front door.

The door burst open before Videl made it. A blur of black, yellow and cacky came flying out to meet her, catching the young woman in powerful arms and taking her into a half twirl step right there in the grass. The blur, now recognizable as Son Gohan, grinned happily and kissed her forehead, holding Videl tight to his body. "Vidy! I'm so happy you're here! You're my hero!"

It was a bit hard to reply to that with a mouthful of soft yellow button up t-shirt. She heard another voice from the door, Gohan's mother. "Gohan! You get your butt back in here! We were not done telling you about all the benefits of marriage!"

In a flash, the half Saiyan was no longer in front of her, but cowering behind peeking over her shoulder at the woman in the door. In a high, plaintive tone meant for her ears alone Gohan whimpered, "Save me!"

Videl snorted. Like she had a lot of choice. Bulma's head popped into the doorframe as well and both women smiled maliciously. At her. Oh dear Dende… "Videl, dear! How good to see you again! How about you and Gohan come in and sit down with us for a little while. And talk. Oh yes, won't that be fun?"

The young miss Satan swallowed hard. This was no time to panic. Time! Making an extravagant show of it, Videl studied her watch. "I'm sorry, Chi Chi, Bulma. But Gohan and I should really get going! We decided to walk there, since its such a beautiful day. Maybe after the appointment we can talk longer." Turning, she grabbed Gohan's hand and yelled over her shoulder. "Well see you in a couple of hours, maybe with a brand new Gohan to show off!"

They walked through the front gate in silence. When they were well out of sight of the older women, Gohan stopped Videl abruptly by hugging her fiercely again. "Thank you! That was ingenious!"

Videl couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe Bulma is wearing off on me. What were they talking about marriage for?"

A blush from shirt to hairline arose on her boyfriend as he stammered a few times. Wetting his lips, Gohan tried again. "They're uh… they'rehintingthatyouandIshouldgetmarried."

Starring a bit incredulously, Videl gaped. She could believe that out of Bulma, but Chi Chi was so over protective of her 'little boy'… "We've only been dating for a month! I can't believe that you Mom would want you to rush something like this!"

Gohan sighed. Pulling back from her he coiled one arm about her shoulders and began walking again towards the eye doctor's office. "She has little visions of grandchildren and sugar plum fairies dancing through her head."

Videl's eyebrows rose in shock. "Let me get this straight. Your mom, the queen of over protective, wants you to knock me up?"

The demi-Saiyan blinked and stared blankly at her. "What?"

She sighed. "Your mom wants you to get me pregnant."

After a moment, that crimson blush came back to his cheeks with a vengeance. "I, no! Er, yes. NO! Well, she wants us to get married and then yes. Eh, then have kids. Together… I…"

Videl laughed again, though she knew she was turning red too. "Don't worry Gohan, it takes two. So… were you fighting them?"

Gohan continued walking a few paces, apparently trying to regain his composure. "About what?"

"Getting married. To me."

"Absolutely! But, not because I wouldn't like that… I mean, "He blushed again, this time just a tinge of pink, "I would like that. But, I can't tell Mom or Bulma that because they'll be out searching for churches and taking our measurements before you can ask what happened!"

Videl sighed and leaned against him as they walked. There was a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Gohan may not have known it, but he had said the right answer. Quietly, Videl responded, "I think I would like that too."

Gohan stopped them again at that, this time he leaned down and kissed her, passionately. They finally came back up for air, he smiled at her and began walking again. Videl leaned in against him again, her arm about his waist. There was something about him, when he did things like that. Something in his eyes, his actions, that made him seem so much older than the seventeen he was. A maturity far beyond his years.

Spotting their destination ahead and to the right, Videl pulled away and took the lead. The place itself was called the 'Broadway Vision Center'. A bit corny, as it was on Broadway Street, but oh well. Leading through the glass door, Videl weaved through the shelves of frames to the desk in the back of the front room. Gohan followed quietly behind her. 

The woman at the desk was a bit husky and looked up from the computer to peer at the two through a thick set of glasses. "Good morning. How may I help you two today?"

Gohan stepped forward and smiled sincerely at the woman. "I have an appointment today with Dr. Kiwaka, Ma'am."

The woman looked back at her computer and began typing. "And when do we have you scheduled?"

"For eleven thirty, but I'm a little early."

Pecking at her keyboard a bit more the woman smiled and looked up. "Then you must be Mr. Son."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"All right, and your with him, young lady?" Receiving a nod in response the woman smiled again and pointed off to the corner of the room with seats and a little children's play set. "You two can wait over there. Doctor will come get you in a few minutes, Mr. Son."

They each said their thanks and maneuvered over to a couple of the padded seats in what passed for a waiting area. Videl sat their quietly looking around for a moment before a thought struck her. She slammed her fist down into her thigh with a quiet, "Damn!"

Laying a hand on her knee, Gohan gave Videl a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

The young woman smiled at him and covered his hand with her own. "It's nothing important. I just forgot my book."

The demi-Saiyan nodded. "Oh." He looked around as well, his eyes falling on the shelves that filled over half of the room. "If you get bored, you could look around for a set of frames."

Videl snorted. "What am I, your slave?"

"Well, no. But, you may want to look. I'm sure whatever frames I get you'll be looking at them more than I will. I'll just be… wearing them."

"Good point. Don't worry, I'll keep myself entertained. Look, there's even a rack of magazines here." Scowling, Videl looked pointedly at her boyfriend, "Maybe with the way your mother is I should start reading articles out of the parenting magazine."

Gohan blushed, but had no chance to defend himself, as the doctor walked in then and smiled kindly at the two. He wore a white lab coat, was a little short, and his hair was a little sparse, but he looked like a nice enough man. "Mr. Son?" He questioned. Gohan nodded and stood up. The doctor offered his hand and Gohan shook it. "My name is Doctor Kiwaka. If you'll come with me?"

Gohan nodded and the two disappeared through the door to the examining room. Videl sighed and looked around at all of the frames. If nothing else, Gohan had finally admitted that he would likely be coming out of this with glasses. And he was right, she would be the one stuck with how they looked.

Videl stood and walked back to the woman at the desk. "Excuse me, Ma'am. I'm going to browse through these frames. If I find a set I like, may I put them somewhere to ask Gohan about them when he comes back?"

"Oh certainly, take any that you like off of the shelves, when you two pick out a set just bring the rest back to me. I'll put them away later. You sound very sure that this young man be needing glasses!"

Videl laughed. "If I were old enough, I'd bet on it."

The young women then began meandering through the many frames. There were so many styles, it was ridiculous! Breezing past a line of thick black plastic frames, Videl stopped at one shelf that caught her eye. Sleek looking wire frames looked back at her. Perfect. That would be a light weight frame. A vision of Gohan and his little brother wrestling around the Son home entered her mind. Videl smiled. Wire frames would also be more likely to survive that punishment, as they were more prone to bending than breaking. 

There were a variety of styles even in this, and Videl picked out the four she thought would do Gohan's face the most justice before going back and finding a seat near the magazines. Frames all neatly placed on seat beside her, Videl picked up the parenting magazine she had been teasing Gohan about and began to read through. Much to her surprise, it was actually a very interesting read.

Somewhere into her third magazine, this one on weddings and bridal, Dr. Kiwaka's voice wafted through the back door followed shortly by Gohan's much softer tones. Videl looked at her watch. Not bad, that had only taken forty-five minutes. They walked into the room and towards Videl, deep in some conversation about the anatomy of the human eye. 

The young woman stood to meet them. Gohan smiled when he reached her. That was a good sign. Dr. Kiwaka bowed slightly to her. "Gohan tells me that you're _the_ Miss Satan Videl. It is an honor."

Videl blushed slightly and nodded. "Thank you, Sir. So, is he blind?"

The doctor snorted. "Not quite, though it would have been a good thing if the boy would have come sooner. Which, you will be coming in for bi-yearly check ups after this, yes? The sort of deterioration of the eye that your experiencing is known to get worse of the years."

The demi-Saiyan nodded, a bit sheepishly. "Yes sir, I understand."

Dr. Kiwaka then turned back to Videl. "Certainly not blind, miss Videl, but he will be needing glasses from now on. Now, do you have any frames in mind, son?"

Gohan shrugged and looked hopefully at Videl. She nodded. "Yes I do. But you have to stand there for a moment and play model for me."

Trying on all four sets, Videl settled on the black wire frames that had a very average look about them. But good gods, did they look good on Gohan! The Half Saiyan in question studied her chosen in the mirror. After a moment he smiled and turned to her. "I like them."

Dr. Kiwaka grinned. "They do look good on you, son. Now, I'll take those from you and the technician will have the lenses made in about a half an hour."

The doctor took the show frames with him into a second back door before coming back out to take care of his next patient. Videl handed the spare frames back to the desk attendant and went back to the seating area to question her boyfriend. Sitting beside him, Gohan slid an arm over her shoulders and smiled. "So, Gohan, what was the final verdict on this eyesight thing?"

The half Saiyan sighed. "Well, you were right, I am loosing my sight. And like Dr. Kiwaka said, it's likely to just get worse as I get older."

"Ah, so it's a genetic spawned thing?"

"Ah, no." Gohan placed his hand behind his head and laughed a bit sheepishly. "Actually, it's severe eyestrain. Apparently those seven years of straight studying weren't as beneficial as Mom hoped. To much reading his hazardous to your health, who knew?"

Videl grinned and smacked his leg. "And you've always wondered why my nose isn't usually in my studies. I've just been looking out for my own well fair! But, what was the diagnosis?"

"Apparently both eyes have gone down at the same rate." Gohan grimaced at that. "I'm officially farsighted. Everything way over there is crystal clear, it's things that are closer that are… the problem."

Videl studied the young man for a moment. "So… do you need them just for reading? Or all of the time?"

Gohan squeezed her shoulders but studied the ceiling. "All of the time. Except sparring, of course."

Smiling again, Videl nodded. "I'm going to need to get used to that. I need to see them on you with the lenses in."

Gohan laughed. "You need to get used to them? I'll be the one wearing them!"

Videl shook her head. "Are you complaining? You'll be able to see _me_ again!"

The demi-Saiyan smiled softly then. "That is a treat I'm looking forward to."

Videl blushed and gently squeezed his lower thigh. "You'll also be able to pull those grades back out of the A to A- range and back to A+. Your mom will be ecstatic!"

He laughed, and they continued their light banter until the technician walked in and asked Gohan to come over and sit at a small table in the back office. Videl was told she could come with, and she watched as the man worked with Gohan to get the frame adjusted to not pinch him. Once complete, they were escorted back to the main desk. 

While Gohan was working with the woman on his insurance information and pulling out the Zenni his mom had sent for a down payment on the lenses, Videl just restrained herself from openly stairing. It was odd, to see him with glasses. The problem was, he had a face for it. He looked stunning, the sleek black frames adding a certain sophisticated maturity to Gohan's face. 

And that was really when her image of Gohan the teenage male, became 'Son Gohan', the boy who was made a man to soon.

****

Author's Note: I know, gasp, the note's at the bottom! Ahem. Well, I don't know, I just had the urge to keep typing on this one… *Shrugs* Whatever works, right? Anyway, now you know why I think Gohan needed glasses. And forgive the tiny AU, but those damn thick, huge glasses they stuck on him in the actual show… *Shudders* I just think wire frames would look sexy as hell on him. Anyway, there is one more chapter coming to this. After all, we have to know how all of those friends react to this! Including the ones at school. I don't envy our young Gohan.

I hope you enjoyed the read, would you do me a favor and review? I just like to know if I'm pulling this of all right for you readers out there…


	5. Tables are for Glasses, Not

****

Disclaimer: Son Gohan and his friends and family from DBZ in no fashion belong to me. The doctor is mine though! All mine!

****

What a Sight

Tables are for Glasses, Not…

It was not necessarily a long walk back to Capsule Corporation, but for one Son Gohan, it was absolutely exhilarating. The glasses, which seemed as though they would be such a little thing, had opened to him a world he thought long lost. A world where even things with in close proximity were clear to him. To anyone else, maybe it wouldn't have seemed so grand, but Gohan had come down a long way from the Saiyan vision his childhood had been blessed with. Even this taste was something to enjoy to the fullest.

Looking down to the young woman at his side, Gohan smiled. Speaking of blessed. The demi-Saiyan tightened his grip on her waist and was rewarded with a beautiful smile. A smile that was crystal clear and made those guiles sapphire eyes sparkle. Oh yeah, he could learn very quickly how to live with glasses.

As for Videl, she had been giving him the funniest grins since he had placed those glasses on his nose. For whatever reason, she was just as happy as a little girl with a new toy, Gohan only wished he knew why! Perhaps she was just happy that he had his sight problem fixed. Of course, that really didn't explain the grin. With a mental shrug, Gohan gave up on that little puzzle. All that mattered was that she, for all important purposes, was happy.

And for the moment, so was one Son Gohan.

"So," Videl broke into the silence, " How do you think your mother will take to this idea?"

Small smile still gracing his lips, Gohan questioned, "Which idea?"

"The glasses. How do you think she'll take to the glasses?"

The demi-Saiyan blinked. "Oh, right. I… don't think she'll mind them." Thinking on that topic for a moment, Gohan frowned. "Maybe we don't want to tell her the exact details of why I need glasses though. I don't think to much studying would be something that would go over well."

Videl snorted. "No, probably not. I bet the rest of our friends will enjoy those new glasses though."

Gohan cast his eyes skyward. "I know it. I don't know what Erasa will say, but after this I'll probably never live down the name 'Brains' with Sharpner."

Videl grinned. "Erasa will probably squeal about how cute they look. Actually, I was referring to the friends waiting for you back at Capsule Corporation."

Feeling a rising bubble of panic in the pit of his stomach, Gohan groaned. "Oh… damn. Urg, Krillin, Vegita… Oh gods… Goten and Trunks! Eh, Vidy? How about we skip town for a while, just you and me and the milling masses of say… Satan City?"

The young woman laughed. "Now, if you would have just left that at the 'just you and me' part, I might have gone along with the idea!"

Gohan pouted, he really didn't see what was so funny about this. "We couldn't be just alone… we'd have to buried in a mall sized crowd, or they'd be able to track us much to easily."

"Well," Videl smirked, "Good thing for them that we're just going to prance right to that big CC backyard and show you off. No hiding, no chasing, and certainly no tracking."

Gohan gave his girlfriend a suspicious look. There was something about the way she seemed to like taunting him. Something very wrong indeed. "Do you _enjoy_ tormenting me?"

A painfully innocent expression danced on those lovely features. "Why Gohan! I have no idea of what your talking about. Your friends have bothered to show all of this concern for your welfare by visiting today. It's only fair that they should see the fruits of this appointment!"

The demi-Saiyan hung his head, glasses sliding slightly down his nose until being caught on his ears. "You _are_ enjoying this."

A petite hand gently hauled his chin back up, while a second pushed the glasses back into position. "Of course I am, but you make it so easy. You'll be fine, Gohan. They'll probably give you a bit of a hard time to be sure, but if that's the worst thing that happens to you today, count yourself lucky!"

A sly smile returning to his face, Gohan caught and kissed Videl's right hand. "Even if it were not, I would still be lucky."

She giggled. One of those rare little girl moments that he liked to bring from her. "I don't care how sweet you try to be, Son Gohan, we're still not skipping town."

The demi-Saiyan snapped his fingers. "Dang, you've figured out my master plan!"

"You will never out wit Satan Videl. Now quite stalling, we're almost there."

They walked through the Capsule Corps. front gate still laughing and wandered to the back yard where Bulma was holding the picnic. The chatter from gathered friends stopped when the two walked in amongst the crowd. The abrupt silence brought Gohan back to the here and now of the situation. Something about having the family and friends openly staring at you could do that to a guy. 

A low, mocking whistle sliced through the shock, unsurprisingly enough from Krillen's direction. Trunks, who had been off to the side plotting some devilish deed with Goten, snorted loudly. "Hey, Four eyes! Should I buy you some windshield wipers for Christmas?"

A small bout of laughter from the rest of the gathered people brought the group from their shell. Gohan found himself suddenly at the center of a swarm of attention. Along with Videl, who had been re-caught by the demi-Saiyan's arm. That was probably unfair of him, but he didn't want to be caught against this attack alone. And besides, it was her choice to not just skip all of this with him, let her suffer as well!

There was a mass of talking, everyone trying to say something at once. A small form worked his way through the crowd, flying up to attach his legs about his brother's waist and get a better view of the situation. Gohan smiled down at the small leech who clung to him, blocking out the other milling friends. And Goten smiled back, before reaching up and taking those glasses from the elder brother's nose. The small familiar crowd backed off by then, allowing the little boy to get acquainted with this new situation. 

Goten grinned then, understanding that he was now the center of attention, and slid the glasses onto his own face. Gohan snorted, blurry or not, the effect of those big glasses on the eight year-old's face was _way_ to amusing! Videl, who had yet to be released, reached up and gently pressed Goten's nose. "That's you, Goten! Maybe we should consider getting you a pair of glasses too!"

The youngest demi-Saiyan squinched his nose. "Nu uh. They make everything look all tilty funny… I don't want any! 'Sides… If I wanna play with 'em, I have my big brother's right here!"

Chi Chi, having been held back for to long, stepped up to the trio. Snatching the glasses from her youngest's face, she made a careful inspection of them before sliding them back onto Gohan's nose. "I don't know Goten. If the eye doctor prescribed a lens this strong, your brother needs them more than you do! Now, Gohan, baby, what did Dr. Kiwaka say?"

"Uh… well. I'm farsighted. Apparently eyestrain caused it. As of right now I need to wear the glasses all of the time, and Dr. Kiwaka suspects that my eyes will likely get worse as I get older. I need to go in for bi-yearly checkups from now on."

Chi Chi cocked her head to the side, studying her son closely. Goten squirmed slightly and Gohan placed his free arm around the child, who made no attempt to get down. Finally, the son matriarch shook her head. "Eyestrain? I don't know what would cause that. I say it's just from spending to much time with those men _sparring_."

Bulma stepped up beside Chi Chi then, touching the other woman's shoulder. "What does it matter Chi Chi? Look at what we got out of this!" Bulma circled slowly about the baffled teen, and he noted a small grin blossoming on his girlfriend's face. "Look at what those frames do for his face, he went from being attractive teen to handsome, studly, sophisticated adult in one move!"

Gohan felt that damned flush raising to his cheeks again, and he fairly choked. "Ah! Bulma!"

But the blue haired woman ignored his outburst, instead turning her eyes to meet Videl's. "You must have picked out the frames, our little Gohan would never come up with something like this on his own!"

The younger woman smirked, a look to do Vegita proud. "You better believe I did, even the old lady behind the desk had to do a double take!"

Gohan suddenly knew what a dear in the headlights felt like. It didn't help when his mother studied first him, and then Videl appraisingly. "So… Videl. You think this makes him look more handsome?"

Gohan looked down then, finding Videl's eyes tracing the contours of his face. She grinned again. And then she pinched his buttock, right there in front of all his family and friends. Gohan yelped, nearly dropping his little brother, and pulled back fast from the scary blue eyed girl who was laughing at his expense. She got control of herself enough to respond to Chi Chi between giggles. "Yes, yes I do.!"

Bulma and Krillin almost fell on themselves laughing so hard, but Chi Chi got little hearts in her eyes and wandered away muttering about marriage and grandbabies. Gohan continued backing away until he bumped into a solid frame behind him. The demi-Saiyan jumped and swiveled to the smiling face of his father. Goku laid a warm hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry about them, son. They do look good on you. But, won't they break when your training?"

Gohan sighed, and relaxed, regaining a better grip on the little boy in his arms. Goten also watched his brother, wanting to know that answer as well. " Thanks Dad. I don't need to wear them for sparring. Just for… almost everything else."

Goten grimaced. "I don't see why you would need to wear them for anything. They make you see all blurry and jumpy, how does that help?"

"Well, Squirt, they do that when _you_ look through them. With out them, my vision is blurry like that, the glasses work against that, so I can see clearly."

Goku squeezed his shoulder then, regaining the attention. The eldest Son wore a look that was a bit concerned. "Your vision is blurry on it's own, son? Are you sure your all right for sparring with out them then?"

Gohan laughed. "Dad, this isn't a new thing. Besides, it gives me practice in using my other senses more in a fight. Sensing Ki, hearing, even smelling are more dependable anyway. I'm not to worried about that."

A voice then intruded on them, hard and mocking. "Do you plan on using this as your new excuse for not training like you should then, brat?"

All though the tone should have aroused anger in Gohan, it did not. The demi-Saiyan sighed. "No, Vegita. I have learned my lesson on that. I'll train even if it comes down to fighting blind."

Vegita, never slowing, continued walking past the three Son's, a smirk on his features, and the word 'Good' gruffly spoken from his tongue. And Gohan smiled in response. Out of the Saiyan monarch, that was to be considered a pat on the back and being offered a cigar for a job well done. 

A tug on his canary yellow shirt turned Gohan's eyes back down to his younger brother. "Do those glasses mean that Momma won't be yelling at you 'bout your grades anymore?"

Gohan placed one hand behind his head, while keeping the other tight about his brother, and grinned. "I certainly hope so, Squirt!"

The little boy smiled happily, "Me too, then you'll get to play with me more again!"

Goku just sat back and laughed at the antics of his two sons.

The group was eventually settled, and the promised and much appreciated lunch served. Jibes flowed freely in Gohan's direction, but the half Saiyan was much to busy stuffing his face to really care. Besides, a few of those barbs may have been nasty, but they were stated with only friendly intent. Sometimes you just have to learn to live with the sharp tongues of people like Krillin and Trunks.

After lunch, the group found various places to sit outside, enjoying the nice weather and the pleasant (Generally speaking) company. Gohan found himself a nice tree to lean back against while letting his stomach do its work. Videl had found her way beneath one arm to lean more on him than the tree. Goten was curled in his big brother's lap, taking a brief afternoon siesta. Trunks had somehow propped himself on the side of Gohan opposite Videl, he too peacefully sleeping. And to top it off, Krillin's little girl Marron lay softly snoring in Videl's lap. 

Over all, Gohan was feeling very popular, if only for the purpose of soft pillow. 

The young woman at his side shifted a bit, gently stroking the head of the small blonde girl that slept on her. "You know, Gohan. I think I should give Erasa a call and see if her and Sharpner are doing anything tonight. The sooner we get this 'double date' thing over with, the happier I'll be."

The eldest demi-Saiyan nodded. Keeping the conversation quiet, he replied, "That sounds good. Actually, I kind want to see that movie, 'A Child to Save Us'."

Videl grinned. "Well, my Dad hates it, and has protested it since he found out about it. With that in mind, I say it might be a good movie. I bet it's still butchered pretty bad though. No one ever gets Cell right, even though he's still on all of the old TV archives."

Gohan shrugged. "Who knows, Vidy. Maybe they make him unrealistic on purpose. To save small children," He looked pointedly at the group about them, " from any nightmare-ish scenes."

The young Miss Satan sighed. "Maybe your right. To bad it didn't save us older generations from seeing the real thing."

Gohan was inclined to agree with that assessment, whole heartedly. A few hours later, all children up and about and hyper active, Gohan and Videl convinced Chi Chi to let him go, that's he'd meet them at home that night. Videl made a brief cell phone call, and found that Erasa was more than willing (Surprise, surprise…) and that her an 'Sharpy' would meet them at the theater. Videl insisted that they take her jet copter back to Satan City and after a fond farewell to the friends, they were off. 

Videl landed the thing in a large parking lot near the theater, much to the amazement of the locals who had to come greet her as soon as they recognized the vehicle. Gohan smiled as he leaned back against the cool metal exterior. Videl may not have been best fond of all the attention she got, but Gohan knew she deserved every praise those citizens offered. That, and he was amused by her attempts to get them to leave as she kept throwing him pleading looks. 

Eventually, Gohan cracked. Capsulizing the jet copter, the demi-Saiyan calmly walked through the throng of well meaning citizens and up to Videl. With out a by-your-leave, he pulled her close and bent to catch her lips in a long, passionate kiss. The sort that really shouldn't be preformed in public. And so, the public made up a bunch of hurried excuses and quickly left the two teens to their peace. 

That didn't mean that they pulled apart right away. As hands began exploring and tongues went spelunking. Eventually though, they had to come up for air. Abruptly Gohan realized that one of his hands had strayed into the waist band at her back, his fingers brushing, the soft warm skin of her butt. The other was caught in her short cropped hair. For all that good boy Gohan told him he needed to fix the situation, the bad boy had leverage in the situation. 

Videl didn't seem upset about it. In fact, she had a hand up his shirt, beneath even the under shirt, caressing his pecks. The other was above clothing, but still tightly gripping his lower buttocks. They stared at each other for a moment, and both removed their hands from their partner's rear in the same instant, blushing slightly pink. Videl moved the one hand yet beneath his shirt across his chest and smiled almost shyly up at him. "Thank you, Gohan. That was ingenious."

The demi-Saiyan laughed slightly, removing his hand from her hair and lightly caressing her back instead. "Bulma must be wearing off on me."

Videl laughed as well. "We're going to be late meeting up with Erasa and Sharpner." 

The young woman made no effort to move away, her hand had drifted down to his abdomen though, exploring the well defined muscles of his stomach. Gohan shuddered, she was doing things to him… "Yeah… we are."

The hand drifted lower, one finger exploring his belly button briefly before moving down yet further. A she began easing his waist band, Gohan jumped backward, blushing and stuttering all the way. He was more than aroused, but this could not happen! "Eh, Vidy! Maybe we should go to the movie now, we really don't want to keep those two waiting. Really, that would be just awful of us, especially when we're the ones who set up this date and all. I think we should get going, yeah!"

Yes, he was babbling. Anything to get his mind back out of the gutter, anything at all! He expected that Videl would be angry with him for rejecting her like that, instead she blushed as well, hurriedly agreeing with all of his babbling before taking off at a half run toward the theater. Gohan took off after her, effectively halting her escape with a hand on the shoulder. "Videl…"

The young woman shook her head. "I… I'm sorry Gohan. I shouldn't have… Oh Kami…"

Gohan leaned in and risked a second kiss, more a peck on her lips than anything else. "It's all right Videl, we both got a little carried away. Let's just go enjoy the movie. All right?"

The young woman smiled in return and caught his hand heading once more to the theater. "Okay, Gohan." He noted her then glance down, back towards his waist, lower. "I think if we plan on doing that again in public anytime soon, you should get some tighter boxers…"

The demi-Saiyan was still quite red by the time they reached the theater and the friends who waited for them outside of it. Sharpner, being quite tall, spotted the two first over the heads of the milling movie goers. He waved to Gohan, who was also tall enough to see over the bulk of the crowd. Plowing forward, the two groups eventually reached each other. Sharpner was the first to comment on the glasses. "You know, Brains, that look actually works for you."

Erasa, as predicted, squealed, "Oh wow! They're so cute on you!"

The teens got in, and while Sharpner and Erasa made out in the seats beside them, Gohan and Videl took actual interest in the movie. Gohan was impressed by the actual realism in the movie. Videl commented dryly that the little blonde boy with spiked hair actually looked a bit like Gohan did at that age as well. And that little boy beat Cell. Only… Cell killed him in the process, making for a nice and dramatic ending. 

Impressively enough, Satan Hercule was not even mentioned in the movie.

Bidding their blonde companions fairwell at the end of the film, Gohan escorted Videl home. Granted, she could fly just fine, but he picked her up in his arms and did the flying for both of them. Landing lightly on the small landing outside Videl's room, Gohan placed her on her feet. "Would you like to come in, Gohan?"

"No, thank you." Gohan looked out across the artificially lit horizon and the dark expanse of sky beyond. "I should be heading home. Mom will worry."

Videl slid in beside him, to look out across the city as well. Gohan held her tight like that. He knew with out a doubt that he would not mind spending the rest of his days with this woman. Pulling back, after a time, Videl leaned in to initiate this kiss. A warm, loving, kiss, if not so passionate as before. With a promise of seeing her the next day, Gohan took off into the night. 

He refused to bother with the Saiyaman outfit, trusting the black veil of the night to shroud him. The young man did not head directly home though, instead he detoured out into a land untouched by civilization, an oasis in the surrounding dessert. He needed to see some one. A friend he had not sat down and had an honest talk with in far to many years. 

Landing in a convenient space of land, Gohan cupped his hands to his mouth and called out. "Piccolo!"

After three such calls a Gohan sensed the familiar presence approaching and turned to greet the Namek. Piccolo landed lightly, his cape fluttering behind him. "You could have just come to the look out, kid."

"I know, but, I don't want to be there right now, I just… want to talk."

The tall Namek raised a heavy eyebrow. "Indeed. In that case," Piccolo found a fallen log near by and headed towards it. "Would you care to explain to me about the glasses?"

Gohan laughed and followed his long time friend and mentor, taking a seat beside him on the log. "Well, you see, it's like this…"

The two sat, talking late into the night. And it was the best conversation Gohan had had in a long time, for it was Piccolo that knew him inside and out, and always knew how to make the right suggestions. And how to keep a wayward demi-Saiyan on track. Perhaps a track toward an engagement ring, and the chance to be a 'normal' man with a family of his own.

______________________________________

****

Author's Note: *Sits back and wipes forehead* Wow, all done! You know those fics, where they make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside while typing, this was one of them ^_^ So fluffy and goofy, and five chapters with no fighting! *Gasps* How very un- DBZ like of me. No worries, the next one will have a few battle scenes. If only against some pitiful human type baddies. 

Yes, I did just say the next one. Yes, I'm going to continue this! What can I say, you guys are just so persuasive, and Gohan and Videl are just so addictive… Oh… Who's kidding who, I'm just a glutten for punishment. The next fic in this series you should look out for will be called:

****

Life, Love, and Just Desserts

And for any of you who may have questioned the ending to this fic, here's my answer. I've always, always been a fan of the interaction between Gohan and Piccolo. It's so much fun to read and write. Son Gohan will always be my favorite character, but Piccolo will always be my hero ^_^

Now be good and review, let me know if you would like me to continue for your own selfish reasons, or am I just going to keep writing for my own entertainment?

*Grins* Oh hell, I have some time, I'd like to take a few lines to thank some very special reviewers out there.

__

Perrin, you sweet dear you, I think I'm going to take you as my closet lover. (Don't take that the wrong way… I've just been drinking Code Red all day and… well) You've been there through out these last few fics to encourage and reasure this skittish author. Thank you! If you could just do me one favor and tell me if you've ever read the book series The Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan? I'm sorry, it's just every time I read your screen name I have flashbacks to those books.

__

Goku's Daughter, I'm relieved to know I'm not the only one who like the glasses change! You too have been yelling at me and coercing me into continuing writing. Loyal to a fault, eh? Thank you, dear, I appreciate it!

__

Tupper, would you believe I've only gotten my hands on ONE other 'Gohan gets Glasses' fic? Interesting to know that other authors make him nearsighted though… Yes, I'm easily amused. Thank you too, dearest, for letting me know about what you think on this!

__

Ponytail Goddess (Or, PG *Grins*), I'm glad to know it turned out cute and cuddly! I love to write humor, and somehow sweet falls right into that. Thank you dear, for the kind reviews ^_^

*Sighs* A big wet kiss to everyone who's reviewed, to those who have just read as well. A mini Hayseed plushie to those who have an interest in me continuing. Until our next fic type experience, adeiu..


End file.
